Give It Away LOVE
by flywithmengdw
Summary: getting myself back into the swing of things! macy plans a day to clean up the beach and boys thinks it the perfect time for one their brothers to ask he out. 2shot JONAS!
1. Chapter 1

HEY OH! im back! didnt really edit this so please ignore mistakes! this just a lil 2shot i wrote to get me back in the swing of things! hopefully ill be writing more for SNTPG and DOL! soo hang in like a week more and youll get some new stuff from me! im sorrry i didnt update for so long i was in a bad way but please enjoy! ohhh i got the idea from the song send it on!

* * *

"dude its not really love till you give it away" Joe told Nick.

"what the heck are you talking about" Nick asks his brother confused and taking his eyes off Macy for a second to look at his strange brother.

Joe sighs " I mean you cant just stare at her and say your in love with her but you wont tell her" .

was it just him or was joe actually making sense.

"well ill take that piece of advice when you do the same with stella" nick smirks at joe who starts to fidget a little.

"okay well maybe I should tell stella but what if it ruins everything do you want to lose our stylist" joe ask scratching the back of his neck.

"well how do you think I feel we just got macy to act normal what if this makes her go crazy fangirl again or if we do go out and we break up I lose my friend and our biggest fan" nick asks him back.

"hmm never thought of it that way" joe says looking thoughtful.

"I think you both should just take a chance and ask the girls out" Kevin says walking up to his brothers.

" easy for you to say your not losing a good friend if things go bad" nick says annoyed.

"no but if you guys screw it up they'll still be friends with me so im okay with that" Kevin says smiling.

Nick groans why did both of his brothers have to make sense and at the same time that rarely ever happened.

"okay well heres the deal if I er um ask stella out nick HAS to ask macy out right after!" joe declares.

"I think that's fantabular idea" Kevin says giddy.

"fantabular isn't a word. And fine ill do it" nick says.

"it is soooooo a word! Like Kevin is a fantabular guy" he says with a smirk.

"okay whatever…"joe pauses " oh hi stella! Hi macy" he yells as the girls start walking towards them.

"hey guys"both stella and macy greet them.

"hey mace whats up" nick ask as she walks up and stand next to him.

She lights up " the school is planning this event where we go clean up the beach and ive signed on as leader for it" she squeals out.

Nick smiled macy was always thinking about others and that was one of the reasons he thinks he fell for her.

"and for once stella is gonna pull her hair back and get dirty for the sake of the beach" macy yells out cheerfully.

All three boys give stella a questiong look. "your gonna clean up a beach. You stella Malone fashionista is gonna get dirty?" joe says highly amused.

"well its for a good cause…and macy wouldn't take no for an answer" stella says slumping over.

This makes everyone laugh. "hey maybe we could help" Kevin asks.

"of course the more help the better! One little action a chain reaction!" macys says still very excited.

"yeah definitely count me in" Kevin says bouncing on his feet.

"it's a very good idea and id love to help to macy" nick says smiling at her.

Everyone looks over at joe to find him whisling and look around like hes not paying attention.

"joe" stella growls.

"why yes " he says with a smile.

"if im doing this so are you" stella demands.

Joe sighs "fine only because its macy's thing and stellas making me".

"thanks you so much guys I gotta go get more people ill talk to you all later!" macy says walking off.

They all watch her go off talking to herself about making flyers and figuring out the dates and what beaches to go to. "she sure has a lot of engery"nick says.

* * *

Macy was walking down the hall later that day looking very upset when nick spoted her.

"hey mace whats wrong?" he asks.

"nobody else wanted to join except for this one girl Janie" she says pouting.

" oh im sorry macy. At least you've got me and the guys and stella to help you" nick says trying to life her spirts.

"yeah your right so I shouldn't be down!" macy smiles.

"yup. So did u decied when we are going go clean the beach?" nick asks.

"tomorrow! I asked and she said we could do it tomorrow during school" macy said beaming.

" cool. I hope stella doesn't wear something to nice" nick says.

" haha knowing her she probaley will anyways. Oh I gotta go tennis practice!" macy says .

"noh okay see you tomorrow" nick says giving her a hug and watching her run off to the gym.

"I did it!" joe yells running up to nick.

"you did what" giving a joe a weird look.

"I asked stella out and she said yes so now YOU have to ask MACY out!" joe says poking nick in the chest.

"your lying you don't have the guts!" nick says grabbing the offending finger.

"well believe it cus we are going out Saturday night!" joe smirks "so now go ask macy out!"

nick frowns he never thought joe would ask stella out but he had and now he had to ask macy out.

He didn't have a problem with going out with macy just asking her out because he had no idea how she would react and that scared him.

More then anything he thought that now that they where friends she might say no.

"ill do it…tomorrow during the beach clean up thing" nick finally tells him.

"good and if you don't ill just tell macy myself! Haha"joe laughs running away.

"IF YOU WERENT MY BROTHER ID KILL YOU!" nick yells

* * *

so there you go i know its short but its to get me bck into things! more will be coming soon! and i hope i did the format the way u guys like cus i had a couple complaints last time. but anyways i hope u enjoyed and sometime this week ill be putting the rest of this up and maybe a new chapter for my other stories!


	2. Chapter 2

SOOOOO heres the 2nd chappy i hope you enjoy it. idk if i like the end but it leaves it open for somthing else to happen...maybe theyll play a trick on joe hmm??? anyways enjoy :)

Disclaimer: me own nothing in either of the chappys.

* * *

"So you tell her yet" Joe questioned nick as they where picking up trash on the beach.

Nick looked over at Macy who was laughing at something Stella had just said.

He hadn't told her he didn't really know how to tell her. "No…not yet" nick replied.

"Better get on that" Kevin said coming up behind them.

"Yeah or ill tell her MUWAHAHAHAHAH" Joe laughed.

"That was completely and utterly unnecessary and ridiculous" nick said.

"Yea but its fun I wanna do it MUWAHAHAHAHAHAH" Kevin laughed out louder then Joe.

"No that was unnecessary"Joe said walking away from the two of them.

"He's just jealous I do it better then him" Kevin said smiling.

"Uh yeah okay and I'm the youngest" nick said rolling his eyes.

"Oooh look she's alone do it now!"Kevin said pushing him in Macy's direction.

Slowly he walked towards Macy "um he Macy" he called out to her.

She looked up from picking up a piece of trash and smiled at him "hey nick thanks for doing this!"

"Oh uh no problem anything for a friend" he said smiling back her.

"Urm so me and Joe made this bet" he said picking up a piece of trash off the ground.

"Oh what kind of bet a sports bet?" Macy asked holding out a bag for him to throw it in.

They stared to walk a bit further "no…more like a girl bet" he stopped walking.

Macy looked up at him confused "huh?"

"Let me explain. We made a bet that if he asked Stella out id have to ask the girl I like out" he explained.

"Oh um okay well that's nice I think um Janie needs my help!" Macy quickly runs of to Janie's side to help her.

"But I-I-I…"nick stood there speechless.

"Close your mouth sand will blow into it" Stella said walking over to nick.

"She just left I was in the middle of trying to tell her…" nick told Stella.

"What oh yea that bet" Stella said.

"You knew?!" nick yelled out.

"Yea Kevin can't lie very well can he" she said smirking.

"Obviously he cant his voice gets all high and squeaky" nick says.

"Yeah. Well I heard what you said and they where the wrong choice of words" Stella says to him.

"What? I don't get it" nick told her.

"Yeah but she thinks your talking about another girl and she likes you" Stella explained to him.

"She does" a silly smile starts to spread across nicks face.

"Heh heh yea she does now go try and explain again" Stella encouraged him.

"Okay then" he walked back over to Macy.

"Mace can I talk to you…alone?" he asked looking at Janie who walked away giving them some privacy.

"Earlier when I was talking about the girl u kinda just left in the middle of me explaining" nick told her.

"well I'm sorry but whoever that girl is I'm sure she wont say no" Macy smiles and starts to walk way but nick grabs her arm

"I'm not done" he says.

She turns around and looks at him.

"Urm well that girl is you Macy" he says looking her in the eyes.

"Are you playing a joke on me because it isn't funny to play with peoples emotions Nicholas!" she cries.

"WHAT! No I would never do that I generally care for you!" he said flabbergasted that she would even think such a thing.

"d-do you really mean it" she sniffles a bit.

He pulls Macy into his arms "of course I do" he says while hugging her.

"Wow" Macy says. "What" nick asks looking down at her.

"I guess it really is true…when you do something good for some else something good happens to you" she says looking up at him.

"Ha-ha yeah it does" nick says. Nick leans over to kiss Macy and she starts to stand up on her tippy toes.

"WOOOOOO FINALLY!" Joe yells out.

"Thanks for ruining the moment Joe" nick said sarcastically. "

No problem anytime bro" Joe smirks and walks over to Stella.

"Another time" Macy smiles "come one we still have work to do" she says pulling him along the beach.

"OMG IS THAT KEVIN AND JANIE MAKING OUT" yells Joe.

"He just ruins it for everyone doesn't he" Macy says.

"Pretty much but don't worry he will get his" nick says smirking.

* * *

soo there it is review and rate if you feel the need to. i still dont like the end but inspiration may come along for something else to go with this. ohh just so you all know im working on getting shes not the pizza girl started back up! so hopefully not much longer ; )


End file.
